My Little Pony: Infantry of Doom (Warning: Gore)
by AndreasSchnaasBrony
Summary: This is my very first fanfiction, so please enjoy. WARNING: Contains graphic violence, gore and some language.


My Little Pony: Infantry of Doom

This is a re-enactment of the film,  
"Violent Shit III: Infantry of Doom". Except, this is  
my version of it. not the whole thing is based on  
the movie.

All characters are gender swapped. Male characters  
from the movie are now all girls.

Cast:  
Twilight Sparkle: Ron  
Applejack: Mark  
Rarity: Peter  
Vinyl Scratch: Leon  
Pinkamena: Karl the Butcher Jr.  
Karl Sr (OC): The Meister  
Rainbow Dash: Lee Sister 1  
Pinkie Pie: Lee Sister 2  
Fluttershy: Lee Sister 3  
Trixie: Dr. Senius

Story Start

My Little Pony: Infantry of Doom  
A fanfiction by AndreasSchnaasBrony

Out on the ocean, our three main characters, Twilight Sparkle,  
Applejack, and Rarity are getting closer and closer to finding  
an island to build shelter on. Right now, the three are out  
working on their boat, preparing for their arrival.

Applejack: Your nephew will pay for this, Twi.

Twilight: Get the life-boat ready!

(The engine suddenly comes to a stop)

Applejack: Goddamn, the motor quit.

Twilight: Buck the motor, and buck my nephew. He should rot.  
(Twilight points out that they're close)

Twilight: Hey girls, this looks good over here. Drop the anchor.  
Come on, girls! Come on, Rar-

Rarity: I'm not your bucking anchor mare, girls.

Twilight: The trouble is, this makes us  
wanna hate one another. I hate them, they hate  
me.. (dropping the anchor) Sometimes we give  
up on others. Like my nephew, who put us in this  
piece of shit.

(She and Applejack continue dragging the life boat  
out of the Captain's Quarters to pump it up.)

Applejack: Is this life boat still safe? We haven't  
used it in so long; I don't wanna drown out here.  
(Applejack proceeds to slowly air up the life boat)

Twilight: You're not here for a beauty contest, so  
bucking hurry up!  
(They drop the life boat into the water and climb in)

Twilight: This boat probably has more holes than  
even my nephew's brain.  
(They arrive minutes later to the island. They then get  
out and prepare all of their stuff)

Twilight: No sign of ponies, anywhere.

Applejack: Yeah, welcome to the island of Dr. Moreau.

Twilight: Buck Dr. Moreau. We need food, we need shelter,  
we've gotta think. Buck this island... Hey Rarity! Rarity,  
what do you think?

Rarity: (with fighting expression)  
We'll buck Dr. Moreau up.

Twilight: We'll make the best of it. Maybe  
we'll find some hot stallion colts.

Applejack: Gimme those stallions.

Rarity: Your stallions are big-time bullshit.

Twilight: (thinking) They reach a point where  
hey just gawk at each other?

Applejack: (thinking) I'll kill 'em all...  
(Out loud) Yeah, sure thing. Hey girls,  
what do you say we move on?

(Rarity shows of an expression of  
annoyance)

(Twilight wraps her arm around Applejack)

Twilight: You know what, girls? Think of it like  
this: One of us to the east, one of us to the west,  
one of us stays with the boat, and watches all our  
stuff?

Rarity: (with fearful expression) Girls? Forget  
all your plans... I think we're in trouble here.  
(points) Look over there!

(Twilight and Applejack look behind them. They  
immediately notice that they are being approached  
by 5 stallions in camouflage and tin masks. They  
all carry machetes on their backs)

Twilight: HOLY SHIT! (she begins running away into the  
water, only to get caught by two of the stallions. Rarity  
begins running off, but she is shortly stopped after two  
stallions catch up to her.)

Rarity: No! No! (They begin dragging the three away)  
Let go of me!

(One stallion rips his mask off)

Stallion: Bring the prey to the camp!

(Applejack gets free, only to be caught once again  
by the last stallion. The are taken to the top of the  
mountain and are rolled down it to the bottom, to a  
camp of some sort. We get a view of the camp; there  
are stallions everywhere. Every single one is wearing  
a tin mask and camouflage. A ring of stallions are  
surrounding two stallions who are sword fighting)

Stallion 1: Come on! Get moving, or I'll cut your  
head off!

Stallion from the Crowd: Come on! Come on! Fight  
like stallions!

Stallion 2: You fudge-packin' bitch!

Stallion 1: You look like a drunken colt with a trash can on his head!

(We go to two stallion guards. One has a bucket  
of "water" while the other one stands where he is.  
The one with the "water" walks over to Twilight,  
Applejack and Rarity, who are all now tied up to  
huge stakes that are jetting out of the ground.  
The stallion douses each of the three mares with  
the "water", each waking up.)

Applejack: That's poisonous cider! Don't lick it  
up!

Twilight: Shit. Where the hay are we? What's  
going on?

Rarity: I have a bad feeling about this.

Twilight: Shit, no matter what this is, I'm sure it  
isn't good for us.

Applejack: Your nephew should burn.

Rarity: Girls, look around! It's a camp;  
A real armored-colt camp!

(They get the discomfort of hearing screams in the background)

Twilight: Those screams...

Rarity: What are those horrible screams?

Applejack: Psychopaths. And by the sound of  
those screams, those stallions; they're gonna  
kill us!

Twilight: The world is full of puke and shit.  
And now, a group of tin- masked plot-holes  
are puking in our faces filled with shit.

Applejack: That's a little too sick for me.

(We are now shown the inside of a small hut.  
We see the still moving severed head of a zombified pony  
on a table. We then see a blue unicorn with glasses  
and a fake Hitler mustache performing an autopsy  
on a dead mare)

Dr. Trixie: Wow, so amazing. I never knew the pony  
anatomy could be this interesting.

(The walkie talkie buzzes static and a voice is heard)

Voice: Dr. Trixie! Ma'am, are you there?

Dr Trixie: What do they want again? (Puts her  
tools down to pick up the walkie talkie)  
God damn, just when it began to get so important  
and interesting! (Picks up the walkie) This is  
Trixie, what's up?

Voice: The Meister is coming with his daughter  
to begin the show!

Dr. Trixie: (gasps in excitement) The Meister? .. Yes, I'll gather the ponies,right now!

(Turns off walkie, and begins  
trotting out of her hut) Damn, you can't get anything  
done around here!

(Dr Trixie runs down the slope her hut is on, and  
tries to stop from sliding. She stops by pushing  
a stallion to the side)

Stallion: Hey, you asshole! (Falls over into another  
tent; a butcher shop)

(Dr. Trixie continues running to a huge bell with a big  
stick. She then rings the bell to get everypony's attention)

Dr Trixie: The Meister is coming, everypony! The Meister is  
coming! The Meister!

Stallion: The Meister? Come on, everypony!

(The stallions grab their machetes, put on their masks  
and get into huge crowds)

Dr. Trixie: Hurry, everypony! The Meister is coming!  
The Meister!

Twilight: What's going on? And who's the Meister?

*We see a pink earth pony with a straight mane  
and a mask and sword emerges from a hut held  
open by two stallions. We also see the emergence  
of a stallion who has metallic parts all over him. On  
his chest, hoofs and he has grey, lengthy dreadlocks.*

*Rarity sees the straight-maned mare and chuckles*

Rarity: Hey, Twilight. Dr. Moreau should watch her  
weight.

Twilight: *whispers* Shut up, you idiot!

*The stallion in metal parts sits in a throne set up on  
a hill, in front of a crowd of stallions. The pink mare  
with straight hair takes off her mask, revealing an evil,  
cold, menacing face (Now known as the face of Pinkamena.  
Her eyes were dark and cold, She had a mean expression,  
and she had three huge gashes running down the right side  
of her face. The stallion took off his mask, revealing a face  
that has been burned badly.*

Applejack: That Meister seems to have a good impression  
on his fans.

The excited crowd repeatedly raise their machetes in the air,  
chanting "Meister! Meister! Meister!* for about 20 seconds.*

Pinkamena: YES! Your Meister.. WELCOMES YOU!

*The whole crowd cheers*

Pinkamena: We are here today, to witness the pain and suffering  
of eight plot-holes who have betrayed us.

Twilight: I can't believe this..

Applejack: They're gonna kill us!

Rarity: Ugh, I can't believe we have to deal with  
this shit!

Pinkamena: Guards! Bring in the traitors!

*Two stallions bring in four other stallions with sacks over their heads.  
They're all cuffed up.*

Pinkamena: Prepare the guillotine!

*Three other stallions prepare a guillotine and prop up the four  
head rests. The other two guards and four traitors are brought  
over and their heads have been set up on the four head rests*

Pinkamena: Father! Look at them! Witness their suffering!

Karl: Yes, my daughter. EVERYPONY! *Everyone stops cheering*  
As my daughter said, today, we are here.. for the gathering of  
friends.. *two stallions in the crowd brohoof* Family...  
*A male and female both hug their filly daughter* And pen pals...  
*Two stallions have different flag stamps on their chests. One  
has the Equestrian flag, the other has the Malaysian. They look  
at each other and brohoof* ..together... For the live event of  
blood, gore and death! *Everypony there raises their machetes  
in delight, even the children in the crowd did.*

*The Cutie Mark Crusaders are also watching. They are too in  
uniform.*

Applebloom: Those traitors are gonna get it for sure!

Sweetie Bell: Too bad I forgot my machete to chant with...

*Scootaloo just looks at Sweetie Bell after she said that*

Sweetie Bell: What? It's not my fault.

*The four stallions are now all in the guillotine*

Pinkamena: Everypony ready to start the show?

*The crowd cheers on*

Karl: Execute them. *He swings his hoof in a chopping fashion*

*Applejack, Twilight, and Rarity all stare on in horror. The guillotine  
blade drops, decapitating the four stallions. Blood sprays  
everywhere out of the bloody stumps of where the stallions' heads  
use to be. Pinkamena, Karl, and the crowd all laugh and cheer*

Applejack: (Horrified) These sadistic bastards.. They're crazy..  
Completely crazy...

Pinkamena: Bring in the other traitors!

*Three other stallions are brought in. They each have their hooves  
and legs tied up to two different stakes jetting out of the grounds  
that are parallel to their bodies*

Pinkamena: Execute that first traitor!

*Two guards with chain hooks sling their hook chains at the chest  
of the first stallion. They continue pulling the hide until the stallion's  
chest completely rips off. Blood leaks out of his ribcage, as well as  
his stomach*

Stallion #2: You bastards! You shall burn in Hell for this!

Pinkamena: This.. is.. Hell...

Stallion #2: Death to the Meister! Death to the Meister, and  
his hideously disfigured daughter!

Pinkamena: No one insults the powerful Pinkamena...  
Hook guards! Annihilate this asshole!

*The two hook guards throw their hooks, landing in  
two different cheeks, each. The two guards pull the  
hooks so hard, that the stallion's entire face rips off,  
revealing his skull. Blood spills everywhere out of the  
open skin*

Pinkamena: Now, execute the thi- Wait..

*The two guards notice that the last stallion has broken  
out*

Pinkamena: Shit! The last one escaped! Get hi-  
Karl: *Puts his hoof over his daughter's mouth*  
Let him go. Don't worry, everypony. The show will  
go on!

*Cheers and "heils" run through the crowds. Dr. Trixie  
is running through the crowd.*

Dr. Trixie: Heil the Meister! Heil the Meister!  
Heil the Meister! Heil the Meister!

*Pinkamena looks over to the three and walks up  
to them.

Pinkamena: Every single one of you mares are hideous  
and offensive to me in so many ways...

*She stops in front of Applejack.*

Pinkamena: You, first of all: You're a little freckled  
hick redneck bitch who just can't seem to get away from  
kicking trees and staying with your family.

*She walks over to Twilight*

Pinkamena: You: You're nothing but a bookworm. You  
only focus on shit such as studying, and rarely hang out  
with your other five friends. You ignorant little pig.

*Finally, she walks over to Rarity to insult her*

Pinkamena: And you, all you do is spend your time making  
dresses and accessories to get the boys, you ugly little  
attention-seeking British SLUT.

*Rarity spits in her face. Twilight and  
Applejack look on in surprise and fear, their jaws dropped  
wide open.*

Pinkamena: You dirty bitch... Guards! Take her away!

*Two stallions untie her and drag her out in front of the  
stakes where her friends were*

Rarity: Let go of me, you plot-holes!

*The two stallions tie Rarity to the ground. One stallion  
pulls out a machete, and slams it down; chopping off  
Rarity's left hoof. Applejack gags at the bloody sight.  
The two stallions then grab spears, and stick them in  
Rarity's chest, blood rapidly leaking out*

Twilight: I can't believe it! You assholes!

*Pinkamena watches, an evil smile slowly growing  
on her face*

Applejack: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Pinkamena: Now, before we kill off the other two,  
we have a very special traitor to brutally mangle!

*Two more guards carry in a unicorn mare with  
a blue mane, baby blue highlights, and white fur.*

Pinkamena: We have a very special victim...  
Vinyl Scratch!

*The whole crowd begins cheering on and pumping  
their machetes into the air*

Karl: Daughter, I have an idea. Let them free. Let Vinyl  
and those other mares free. See how far they can get  
across this island without getting killed. Give them a  
four hour head start.

Pinkamena: *looks angrily* Everypony, your attention,  
PLEASE! *Everypony stops chanting* Vinyl Scratch, we  
are deciding to let you run. But, after your release, in  
4 hours, my guards will begin chasing you down! Do you  
take this chance? Do you want to run?

*Vinyl Scratch looks up*

Vinyl Scratch: Yes. I do.

Karl: She's dead.

*The crowd cheers on. Pinkamena then turns to  
Applejack and Twilight.*

Pinkamena: You will run, too! This is now also YOUR  
chance! Do you take this chance?

Twilight: Should we run?

Applejack: What choice do we have? We'll do it!

Pinkamena: Guards! Untie them and let them run.

*The two stallions nearby untie Applejack and  
Twilight and push them down the slope.*

Pinkamena: Go, traitor!

*Vinyl begins running off with the others*

Pinkamena: You only have four hours, so run!  
Run you stinking animal shit!  
*She turns to everypony in the crowd*

Pinkamena: Everypony, let the four hours till  
huntdown.. BEGIN!

*While everypony cheers on, Dr. Trixie drags  
the corpses, severed heads and other appendages  
back to her hut in a bag*

*Later on, she is working on the reconstruction  
of a dismembered mare. She is attaching a leg to the  
already living zombieifed pony. Two seconds later, a guard  
walks inside to alert her.*

Guard: Dr. Trixie! The Lord, Pinkamena wants to talk  
to you!

Dr. Trixie: Pinkamena? Yes, sir!

*The guard steps out, and Pinkamena trots into the  
hut*

Pinkamena: Dr. Trixie! How far are you on completing  
the reanimation of those dead ponies?

Dr. Trixie: Well, Ms. Pinkamena; I have a few to reanimate,  
still. I am almost finished with this one as you see. I just have  
to attach a leg.

Pinkamena: Well, I must say, you're doing good so far.

*She looks down at the zombified mare's face. Suddenly, the  
zombie spits out blood onto Pinkamena's face*

Pinkamena: Agh! Yuck!

Dr. Trixie: Bad mare! Don't spit blood on Pinkamena!  
I am so sorry, Ms. Pinkamena. I didn't know that-

Pinkamena: Just keep reanimating those bodies!

*As Pinkamena trots out, Dr. Trixie looks back at the  
zombified mare. She grabs it's leg, and snaps it. The  
zombie somehow howls in pain*

Dr. Trixie: You made a fool of me! I will not tolerate that! You must be punished.

*She then snaps the zombie's leg off. Blood spurts  
out onto the table*

*Meanwhile, Applejack and Twilight are still running  
across the hillside with their new partner*

Vinyl: I think we lost 'em, for now.

Applejack: So, what's your name, sugarcube?

Vinyl: Vinyl Scratch. I was a DJ back in Equestria.

*Twilight grabs at Vinyl, who now has a scared  
expression on her face*

Twilight: Don't pull any crap on us now, sister!

Applejack: Twilight!

Twilight: You heard that pink maniac! This  
mare used to work for the Infantry of Doom!  
How can we trust her?!

Vinyl: Just let go of me, and I'll tell you everything.

*Twilight lets go. She and Applejack sit down, with  
Vinyl*

Vinyl: Two months ago, I used to work for the Infantry  
of Doom. Everyone there was a prick. I was treated like  
shit the whole time I was there. I worked as a DJ and music  
composer for a short snuff film they were shooting out  
there. I felt like it was wrong for them to kill other ponies,  
and over night, while everypony was asleep, I snuck out of my  
hut, and stole the tape. I tossed it out into the lake. I  
didn't want to be there anymore. The next day, everypony was  
furious about what happened to the tape. I admitted, mistakenly.  
They all turned on me. I ran for several days, non- stop.

Applejack: Wow!

Vinyl: I have been hiding for two months straight, all the way up  
until today. They caught me and brought me there. And, here I  
am, now. On the run with two mares who probably don't care  
about helping me out.

Applejack: Aww, sugarcube, we care.

Vinyl: And on the way, I found my three sisters. One is bright blue  
pegasus with a rainbow-colored mane and tail. The other one was  
also a pegasus, except she had yellow fur, and a pink mane. And the  
last one, she looks an awful lot like the Meister's daughter. She is  
actually the good version of the Meister's daughter. She had the same  
fur color, and her mane was the same. Except, it was puffy. They're  
known famously as the Lee Sisters.

Twilight: So, technically, you have three sisters?

Vinyl: Yes. I miss them very much.

Applejack: Wow. Well, that's okay! We'll help you find  
them, we'll all get out of this horrible place together, and we can  
all go back to Equestria and be happy!

Vinyl: Yeah! Now, let's go. We only have one hour until the  
huntdown begins! So, we better hurry!

*The three proceed to run off. Meanwhile at the Infantry,  
Pinkamena is talking to one of her guards*

Pinkamena: They should be at Wood Cottage Valley, by  
now. Are the stallions who are hiding out there prepared  
to ambush those mares?

Guard: I believe so, Ms. Pinkamena.

Pinkamena: Bring Dr. Trixie here.

Guard: Yes, ma'am.

*Seconds later, Dr. Trixie arrives*

Dr. Trixie: What may I help you with, Ms.  
Loyal Pinkamena?

Pinkamena: Are you done reanimating those zombies  
and implanting them in the ground?

Dr. Trixie: Yes, Pinkamena! Everything is prepared! They  
should get their surprise by tomorrow!

Pinkamena: Good!

*Meanwhile, Vinyl Scratch, Applejack and Twilight  
arrive at Wood Cottage Valley*

Vinyl: Here it is, mares. Wood Cottage Valley, the biggest  
wilderness in the country!

Applejack: Hey, check it out! There's a hut over there!

*Inside the hut, four stallions are prepared  
for the attack*

Stallion: Did they pick up the spears on the ground?

Stallion #2: Yes. Prepare your weapons, everyone!

Applejack: I wonder why these spears were on the ground!  
It's almost like we're being ambu-

Vinyl: Get down, mares! *A gunshot suddenly goes off.  
The four stallions trot out of the hut. One holds a machete,  
the other has a rifle, the other has a spear, and the last one  
has a sledgehammer*

Applejack: Let's get these cluster-bucks!

*The three run towards the four stallions and attack them.  
The first stallion with the machete is impaled with  
Applejack's spear. She then stops and picks up his machete.*

Applejack: That's how to do a trade.

*Vinyl is charged at by the two stallions with the rifle  
and spear. She immediately impales the first, but to  
no avail, for he keeps aiming his rifle at Vinyl. Before  
he shoots, she ducks, and the stallion behind her has  
his head blown in two pieces with the gun blast. Blood  
and brain matter sprays everywhere onto Vinyl and the  
other stallion. The stallion with the gun has his face  
splattered with so much blood and brain matter, he  
can't see. Vinyl grabs the stallion's spear, and shoves  
it through his neck, blood gushing out. She then grabs  
the rifle and blows his head off, completely; Blood  
everywhere.*

*Finally, Twilight is fighting off the one with the  
sledgehammer. As she shoves her spear through his  
chest, he drops his sledgehammer, with the hammer  
part landing on her hoof*

Twilight: Holy shit! Aaagh! My Hoof!

*She strains as her horn begins glowing, magically  
healing the injury. She picks up the sledgehammer  
and smashes it into the still living stallion's head.  
Blood jets out all over Twilight*

*Vinyl runs up to Applejack and Twilight*

Vinyl: Girls! Oh, you should have seen it! It was  
so awesome! You should've seen it!

Applejack: We did see it, actually. We were only 5 feet  
away from you.

Vinyl: Oh. Well, let's go! We don't have much time!

*Vinyl and the other two mares begin running off.  
As they run off, another stallion peers his head out  
and pulls his walkie talkie out to talk*

Stallion: Pinkamena?

Pinkamena: What?

Stallion: I have to come back and report to you...

*Meanwhile, back at the camp; The stallion is being  
confronted by Pinkamena, who is accompanied by  
her two guards.*

Stallion: Master, forgive me! It wasn't my fault!  
It wa-

*Pinkamena interrupts him by grabbing at his neck*

Pinkamena: BASTARD! ..You let them run you over  
like a bucking retard! You're not worthy being a faithful  
worker! The Cutie Mark Crusaders would be more suitable  
for you! Guards! Take him away! Drown him in the river!

*The guards begin dragging him away*

Stallion: No! No!

*Meanwhile, the three are now in the middle of the  
wilderness.*

Twilight: Stop! *She halts to catch her breath. Vinyl  
and Applejack stop, also*

Vinyl: We can't rest, we have to keep going.

Twilight: Alright, but I need a break.

Vinyl: No. No chance, come on.

*The three continue running off. It is seconds before  
the hoof of a zombie jets out of the ground, grabbing  
Applejack's leg, and tripping her.*

Applejack: Oof! Twi!

Twilight: Vin, machete!

Vinyl: Damn, it started.

*She pulls out her machete and throws it to Twilight*

Applejack: Twi! Do something goddamnit, do it!

*Twilight grabs Applejack's cuts off the zombie's hoof.*

*Applejack gets up and yanks the  
severed hoof off of her. Blood squirts out of the stump  
where the hoof used to be.*

Applejack: Buck! What the hay was that?

Twilight: I have no idea, but now it's gone.

*Applejack suddenly notices a site behind the bushes. She  
gets scared and holds on to Twilight*

Applejack: What's that? What are those things?

Vinyl: That's the work of Dr. Trixie as we know her.  
She reanimated the dead bodies of those who they kill  
at the camp.

*Applejack points at a zombie getting closer to her and Twilight*

Applejack: There's another one!

Vinyl: We're bucked! We have to fight the living dead  
by ourselves!

Unknown Female Voice: Hey!

*The three turn to see three other ponies in camo ready to  
fight. One was a yellow pegasus with a bright pink mane,  
one was an earth pony, with pink fur and a big, puffy pink  
mane. And the one talking was a blue pegasus with a rainbow-  
colored mane and tail. They all had guns and swords.*

Rainbow Dash: You didn't count on us!

Vinyl: Sisters! Girls, these are my sisters!  
Rainbow Dash, *she pointed to the blue pegasus*  
Fluttershy, *she pointed to the yellow pegasus*  
and Pinkie Pie *she points to the pink earth pony*

Applejack: That's awesome. It's cool to meet them, but we gotta  
go!

Vinyl: Girls where are you all going? What about us?

Twilight: Who cares? We're off! We'll see you in a little bit!

Vinyl: You idiots, you have no idea what you're doing!

*The others begin fighting the zombies. Pinkie Pie attacks a zombie,  
only to knock the zombie and herself on the ground, trying to knock each other off. Fluttershy  
runs up to a zombie and kicks his arm off. One zombie watches this, and  
turns around, only to be punched _through _the face by Vinyl. Pinkie Pie  
is still rolling around, trying to get the zombie off*

Pinkie Pie: Get off me! You're a pain in the plot!

Vinyl: You bucking idiots, come on!

*Pinkie Pie finally pushes the zombie off her. She punches it in the face  
and it lands on it's knees. she then props her hoof under the zombie's  
upper jaw, slowly prying it upward. She pries until the zombie's head snaps  
in two, flying off. Blood practically flies out everywhere. Fluttershy, meanwhile  
is still shooting off other zombies. And Rainbow Dash, has the last one captive. She  
keeps twisting the zombie's head around. She pulls, and pulls, and SNAP!  
The zombie's head comes clean off. Blood flying out onto her camo jacket.*

Rainbow Dash: Buck-face!

*She head-butts the severed head, and runs over to her friends.  
All the zombies are now dead.*

Vinyl: Well done, sisters! You did amazing!

Rainbow Dash: Yeah! Yet, one does not simply finish the job  
without putting them out in the head!

Fluttershy: But now, the Lee Sisters are back!

Pinkie Pie: Yeah! We're like the Phoenix rising from the ashes!

Vinyl: Now, let's go. We have to go find my dimwit friends.

Rainbow Dash: Who are they, anyway?

Vinyl: Two mares named Applejack and Twilight.

*Meanwhile, the two mares are running through the woods, when  
they suddenly come across two other stallions.*

Twilight: Hey, you! Give me your camo jacket!

*Confused, the stallion takes off his jacket and gives it to her.  
She puts it on and says "Thanks." She then punches the stallion hard  
in the face, knocking him out. Applejack just knocks out the other  
and steals his camo jacket.*

Applejack: Come on! Let's steal their spears!

*The two grab the unconscious stallions' spears and begin running  
off. The two eventually stop, to rest out by a lake. They both lay  
on their backs and talk to each other*

Twilight: Applejack? If we make it out of here, we will go back  
to Equestria, right?

Applejack: Yes, Twilight. But for now, we're stuck on this island with  
those other four mares and the Infantry of Doom.

Twilight: If we do, we'll all never go on one of these trips again?

Applejack: Agreed.

Twilight: Oh and Applejack, if we die.. I want you to know...

Applejack: What, Twilight?

Twilight: One week ago, I stole your apples to make my own  
cider.

*Applejack looks at Twilight, deceitfully. Suddenly, multiple  
stallion guards burst out of the river with their machetes. The  
two mares then get up and immediately get ready to fight*

Applejack: Oh shit, oooooooh shit!

Twilight: Our weapons are gone!

Applejack: Well, then we have to fight by hoof!

*The guards run at the two mares. Twilight is almost hacked in  
the face, until she punches the attacker in the face, and steals  
his machete. Two other stallions run up to her. She jams the  
machete through his chest, and then the other, she swings at the  
stallion's face, leaving it there.*

*Meanwhile, Applejack keeps fighting, until she trips over a rock  
and lands on the ground. Two stallions hold her down in time, and  
another approaches Applejack with a machete.*

Applejack: No! No! Twilight! Help m-

*That's all she could say, before the stallion rammed the machete  
into the top of Applejack's head. He continued chopping her head  
in half down the middle until she stops moving. She raises her hooves  
to try pushing her head back in one piece, only for the stallion to kick  
her down.*

Twilight: Applejack! You.. ASSHOOOLES!

*She violently swung her machete at the guards that trotted up to  
her, killing two. She then has her machete knocked out of her hoof  
by one of the guards, but she doesn't stop. She pushes one of the guards  
off into the river, drowning him. She tries to hit at another, but she is  
too late. She is caught by the hooves and legs, and held down on the  
ground. The guard with the machete walks over to finish her off*

Twilight: You bastards!

*The stallion swings, chopping Twilight in two at the waist*

Twilight: YOU BUCKING ASSHOLES!

*She begins to spit out blood*

Twilight: BASTAAARD!

Machete Stallion: See you in Hell!

*He swings his machete downward, chopping Twilight's head  
in two pieces. Blood sprays out everywhere.*

Stallion: You're all wimps.

Machete Guard: Let's leave the two here, and let their friends  
find out. Go back to the camp and prepare!

Stallion: For what?

Machete Guard: Vinyl Scratch and the Lee Sisters! I know they'll  
be on their way back! Come on, let's go! Here they come!

*The stallions run off and Vinyl and the Lee Sisters arrive shortly*

Vinyl: Hey girls, we heard shouting out here; Is everything alri-

*The four look on in horror as they see the bodies of their  
best friends*

Vinyl: Twilight! Applejack!

*She trots over to their bodies, picking them both up.*

Vinyl: Twi! Apple! Please! *voice breaking* Say something!  
Anything!

*The Lee Sisters are in the background. Fluttershy and Pinkie  
are crying. And Rainbow Dash is slowly letting her tears go*

*All of a sudden, Twilight's mouth opens.*

Twilight: Vinyl...

Vinyl: Twilight?

Twilight: Don't worry.. We'll be back..

*Twilight dies and Vinyl begins crying uncontrollably.  
Rainbow Dash loses it. She begins sobbing. Vinyl begins  
to fill with rage, flashbacks occurring. She remembers when  
she threw the tape in the river, she remembers when she was  
training for fighting, she remembers when she composed the  
music back in Equestria at parties... But mostly, she remembered  
fighting with and for the two friends she had recently met two days  
ago. She is now completely full of rage.*

Vinyl: Come on, girls. We have _serious _business to take care of...

*The Lee Sisters follow her as she begins trotting off. Meanwhile,  
at the Infantry of Doom, Pinkamena is talking to Dr. Trixie.*

Pinkamena: Dr. Trixie, I am SO disappointed in you...

Dr. Trixie: I didn't know they would be that weak of zombies!

Pinkamena: You should have KNOWN! I want you to get back to work.  
We don't have to worry about those mare-sluts or that little traitor,  
Vinyl Scra-

Guard: Pinkamena! Gather everypony for battle! We have four invaders  
coming towards our camp!

Pinkamena: What! Give me those binoculars!

*She looks into the binoculars and sees Vinyl and the Lee Sisters  
running down the hill.*

*Pinkamena immediately takes action, and yells out.*

PINKAMENA: EVERYPONY PREPARE FOR BATTLE! THE TRAITOR  
HAS RETURNED! BUT THIS TIME, SHE HAS COMPANY!

*Meanwhile, on the hill*

Vinyl: Girls, stop! Look! *She points her hoof*

*A huge army of stallions are formed into the flag design  
of their camp, a tin mask with cross bones.*

Rainbow Dash: Oh, crap!

Fluttershy: Oh no!

Pinkie Pie: Wee! Let's go!

*They all continue running down the hill. As they get closer, the  
stallion army raises their machetes all at once, ready to attack.  
Then, they all stop. The four mares staring down the army of  
stallions in tin masks and camo with machetes, standing right  
before them. They stared on for a matter of seconds. Then, after  
40 seconds, they charged. Stallions were everywhere, it was hard  
to get through. Vinyl continued shooting at multiple different stallions,  
massacring each one. Fluttershy was chopping up as many stallions  
she could at a time with her swords. She ran through a crowd of ten,  
slicing each two in half at a time in a row. She reached the end of the  
crowd, and all the top halves of the stallions fell to the ground. Pinkie  
Pie was going nuts on them. She was sword fighting two at once with  
one arm, and shooting at two others with two guns in one hoof. She  
began spinning around while doing it, slaughtering a total of thirty  
while doing it. Rainbow Dash was soaring through the sky over the  
army, decapitating and demolishing certain limbs of different stallions  
when she could. As there were very few stallions left, about ten, Pinkie  
Pie impaled one through the face and sliced one in half, Rainbow Dash  
shoots two in the head, blowing the heads off, blood spurting onto Rainbow,  
while she soars through the sky. Fluttershy kicks off one's head, amputates  
another's arm, decapitates one and impales the other. And to kill the last  
two, Vinyl chops one in half down the middle, and shoots the last one in  
the cheek, blowing out almost all of his face. The four mares are now  
standing in a huge puddle of blood. Vinyl scoffs*

Vinyl: Piece of cake.

*She does not know she's being approached by one last stallion  
with a machete*

Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie:  
Vinyl! Behind you!

*She turns around, and the stallion sticks his machete into  
Vinyl's face*

Fluttershy: No-ho-ooo!

Rainbow Dash: One of my sisters, gone? Impossible...

*Pinkie Pie loses it, and cries uncontrollably. Fluttershy  
accompanies her. As Vinyl Scratch slowly falls to the ground,  
her vision fades out to white. She wakes up in a completely  
white area. She is surrounded by clouds.*

Vinyl: Where am I?

*She suddenly notices she's in the clouds*

Vinyl: *gasps*! I'm dead!

Booming Female Voice: You are not dead.  
You are having a near-death experience.

Vinyl: Who- Who's there?

*We see a white alicorn walk out of the clouds.  
Vinyl immediately recognized the face. The alicorn's  
appearance was of blue, green and purple colored  
mane and tail, white fur, an element necklace, and  
golden hoof-plates. It was Princess Celestia.*

Celestia: Come with me. You're friends are over here.

*They are being absorbed in a bright blue light*

Vinyl: What are you doing to them?

Celestia: I am resurrecting them. I have reconstructed  
them in the past hour, re-building the two. They will be  
back on Earth in two minutes, and so will you.

Vinyl: Then, I am ready.

Celestia: Jump into the light with them.

*Meanwhile back on Earth, Pinkamena and her father are  
confronting the three Lee Sisters.*

Pinkie Pie: You know? You look just like me,  
Pinkamena!

Pinkamena: (thinking) Ugh, this energetic little pink  
loud-mouth can't seem to keep her bucking mouth shut.  
I wonder what Dr. Trixie's up to...

*Meanwhile, Derpy is slowly approaching a hut with a machete,  
expecting a Lee Sister to come out. Suddenly, the curtains  
open up, and when they open, Derpy swings her machete down,  
chopping off the snout who she didn't recognize, until she saw  
her. It was Dr. Trixie!*

Dr. Trixie: Ow! You chopped off my snout you stupid  
motherbucker!

Derpy: Sorry, Ms. Trixie!

*Derpy then accidentally steps on a shotgun trap, firing  
at Dr. Trixie's head. The bullet hit was so powerful, her  
head blew clean off, blood spurting out everywhere.*

Derpy: Sorry, Ms. Trixie.

*Back to the group*

Pinkamena: You weak mares know nothing about fighting!  
Just deal with the fact that your friends are gone, and  
they'll never come back!

Vinyl: *From a distance* Don't be so sure!

*Pinkamena turns around, witnessing the sight of  
of Vinyl Scratch, Applejack, and Twilight Sparkle!*

The Lee Sisters: You're all back!

Pinkamena: But.. I thought, I thought you were all..

Twilight: Well, we were.

Applejack: Thank Celestia for the existence of  
resurrection!

Vinyl: Now, let's show these cluster-bucks how to fight!

*They rage on. Applejack rushes at The Meister along with  
Rainbow Dash and Twilight. Pinkie, Fluttershy and Vinyl rush  
at Pinkamena. Rainbow Dash sword fights the Meister for several  
minutes, until she slashes his side and he freezes. Twilight punches  
him straight in the face twice, and finally, to weaken him, Applejack  
sucker-punches him in the stomach 10 times, before kicking him in  
the crotch. The Meister reacts, and falls to the ground. Fluttershy  
and Pinkie are furiously beating Pinkamena, until she throws them  
off. Vinyl runs at her, and begins violently punching and kicking  
at Pinkamena. She the spins her around and round many times  
until she's dizzy and can't understand anything. Vinyl then sneaks up  
behind her, and punches her in the back of the neck.  
The force was so powerful, her hoof burst out the front of Pinkamena's  
neck. Vinyl then shoves a grenade in her mouth. She runs and pushes the  
the others out of the way. Before the grenade explodes, Pinkamena has  
several flashbacks about her life. When she was born in a c section that  
her father performed on himself, doing it; When she went on the killing  
spree through the forest. When she first made the camp and hired everypony,  
all the way up until now. BOOM! The grenade exploded, causing Pinkamena's  
head to blow up, along with the top half of her torso. She was dead.*

Vinyl: Yes!

*The Meister gets up, only to see the sight of the ponies facing rocket launchers toward him.

*The ponies all fire their rocket launchers at the Meister, causing him to burst into flames. He  
falls onto the ground, laying there, with a fire rising.*

All the ponies threw their rocket launchers aside and began running at each other.

But at this point, they realize that hey did this all together, all because of their elements.

Twilight: Magic!

Rainbow Dash: Loyalty!

Pinkie Pie: Laughter!

Fluttershy: Kindness!

Applejack: Honesty!

Vinyl: Protection! And with all combined, we create..

All Six: Teamwork!

All six mares continued to run at each other.  
When they reached each other, they all jumped into the air,  
and brohooved.

Thus, Vinyl Scratch, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack,  
Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy all swam back to  
Equestria.

THE END

Thank you for reading my very first fanfiction, everyone!  
It took me only three days to write this, and I finished it at 12:40  
am on 2/8/14. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and stay strong, fellow  
bronies! /) Leave requests if you want to.


End file.
